1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of tracing or scribing tools, and more particularly relates to a tracing tool for marking the outline of an irregular surface onto a sheet of material, such sheet to be cut along the outline to be able to fit snugly against the irregular surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are illustrative of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 219,942 to Heiran issued Sep. 23, 1879 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,569 to Donley issued Mar. 23, 1926 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,323 to Phillips issued Feb. 10, 1931 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,664 to Diner issued Apr. 8, 1975